


Refusal

by lockewrites



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Common Cold, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Based on the Prompt: “I’m here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses”
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/You
Kudos: 15





	Refusal

You never got sick, it was nearly impossible for you to. There wasn’t really a reason for it, you didn’t try and remain healthy, you just were. Maybe you had the occasional stomachache but never a virus, never a cold or a flu. But when you did get sick, it felt terrible and it tended to last a lot longer than it should. Yet no matter the symptoms, you always refused to admit you were sick until it hit you full force.

Which was why when you woke up in the morning two days ago with a congested nose, and your boyfriend, Leonard McCoy, telling you that you were sick, you denied it. Being sick meant feeling miserable, runny noses, stuffy noses, not being able to breathe. You felt miserable and you sounded even worse. You still went to work that day, much to Leonard’s protests but were sent home early when you started getting the chills.

Leonard simply began taking care of you when he heard, even if you still wouldn’t admit that you were sick. The soup, the medicine, the blankets and the tissues all helped but they wouldn’t help you admit the truth. You knew you were sick, it was obvious to yourself but you hated feeling useless and that’s what you were, useless. However Bones had said that he might have something to speed up the healing process so you made your way to the MedBay for a check-up.

“I’m here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses” you announced, followed by a sneeze.

“You’re here because you’re sick”

“I’m not sick Leonard, I just can’t breathe right or taste anything. And I’m cold”

Leonard laughed at your refusal to admit you were really sick and began to poke and prod at you. You always hated these parts of exams, checking the temperature and everything else. You could have told him your throat wasn’t infected, it didn’t hurt and you felt to cold to have a fever. But Leonard wanted to go over everything in case it was the flu or a virus, not just a cold.

“Well, it’s a cold. The cure. Rest. You need to rest”

“But” you began to protest.

“Nope, go home. Go back to bed, I’ll see you when I’m finished with other patients.”

Reluctantly you agreed, telling yourself you were only resting because you were tired. Not because you had been destroyed by a simple cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
